Something About Draco
by ProudToBeABadger
Summary: A Dramione one-shot that I like to think of as "a bit cute"


Even though she loved Ron with all her heart, there was something about Draco that drew Hermione in. Maybe it was his gorgeous white-blonde hair that glistened when the light caught it. Maybe it was the depth of his grey eyes. Maybe it was his arrogant personality, that rough exterior hiding what she knew was a marshmallow-sweet interior. Maybe it was the way he called her "Granger". She didn't know. All she knew was that by the time she realised she felt that way, it was already too late. He was taken. And so was she.

It killed her to see him walking arm in arm with that cow Pansy Parkinson. She didn't deserve him! Draco deserved someone better. But of course, he would never look and Hermione. And anyway, she was with Ron. She shouldn't be thinking like this.

As time went on, Hermione found herself getting more and more irritated by Ron. They began to quarrel over meaningless little things, and Harry was clearly growing tired of them. Hermione would often escape to the library under the pretence of studying, just so she could hide her face behind a book and let out her pent-up emotions out in the form of tears which slid down her cheeks and were mopped up by her sleeve, unnoticed by anyone else. Sometimes, if Draco was there studying or with a group of friends, she would find herself staring, captivated by his beauty.

It was during one of these library visits that Draco happened to look up and catch Hermione staring. His grey orbs met her brown ones for a second before Hermione looked away awkwardly. Draco stood and picked up his book, and, telling the others he would be back, walked over to the shelf to put it away. As he walked past Hermione, he said loudly, "Quit staring, Granger. It's creeping me out." Hermione flushed an unpleasant shade of crimson, staring at the table to avoid having to watch Draco's friends mocking her. They were making no attempt to hide their cackles of laughter, causing the librarian to send glares in their direction. Draco returned his book to the shelf. On his way back past Hermione's table, he said under his breath, unnoticed by his friends, "Meet me in the Room Of Requirement at midnight. You can do all the staring you want then."

Hermione didn't believe him. She didn't believe him at all. She knew it was a joke. He was setting her up. But that still didn't stop her waiting until her dorm-mates were asleep, creeping out of the common room, and racing through the castle to a certain fifth floor corridor, where she paced up and down, concentrating as hard as she could until the door appeared. Hesitantly, after taking a few deep breaths to steady herself, she pushed open the door and walked inside the Room Of Requirement. Where she got the shock of her life.

Draco was sitting on the huge bed that stood in the middle of the room. The only other piece of furniture was a couch against one wall. Draco patted the spot next to him, and smiled at Hermione's unease as she gingerly perched on the edge of the bed. "Let me start by apologising for being such a twat to you" he said. "I only do it to hide how I feel about you, because I know you don't feel the same, and that hurts more than you can imagine."

"And how do you feel about me, Draco?" Hermione's heart was beating fast, but she was determined not to make a fool of herself by confessing her love for the ferret if all he was doing was setting her up to make a fool of herself. Instead she kept her voice even – a hard feat – and stared into his eyes, willing him to give her the answer she craved. Draco was the first to drop his gaze.

"You know what Granger? I think I love you" he said simply. While her heart jumped for joy, her stomach did backflips, filled with a thousand butterflies, and her head screamed he was lying, Hermione found herself believing him against all her instincts.

"You know what, Malfoy? I think I might, just MIGHT, if you're nice to me, love you too."

The two of them lay back onto the bed, arms around each other. They stayed there for a long time. Not kissing, just talking, wrapped in each other's arms.

They met regularly after that, and before long they knew everything about each other, and loved it all. Every little detail about their lives, their family, their friends. Soon they could finish each other's sentences and almost read each other's minds. By the time they shared their first kiss, they were well and truly head-over-heels in love. Even though they pretended to be arch-enemies when in the presence of others, they both knew the truth. Hermione found herself becoming less irritated with Ron and his petty annoyances, because she always knew that no matter what else was going on, she always had Draco, her Draco, and he would always love her.

* * *

**I know it's only short, but please review :)**


End file.
